Gossip
by animemetoo
Summary: Yaoi themed, so if not your thing - skip it. A slow day in the mission room...people are speculating on Iruka's love life...


Here's another little one-shot that my friend yes_rhade & I put together. I don't know what I'd do without her! She always add that extra something that the story needs. I hope everyone enjoys this!

I apologize for not getting around to Chapter 5 for "Trust"...I honestly thought I'd have it done by now...but the muse for that must be on vacation because I'm stuck! Maybe by Christmas I'll have it done. Please don't give up on me! I'll get to it - PROMISE!

Anyway, on to the fic...

***************

Iruka rubbed his temples, wishing everyone would just leave so he could finish his work. Only a few more reports needed to be logged in and filed in their appropriate places. The tanned sensei was doing his best to ignore all the gossip mongers who were now congregated around Kotetsu's desk.

"_When did this become the place for everyone to stand around and talk? Everyone go __away__!"_ Iruka thought to himself, throwing imaginary shuriken at all the over-zealous, over-excited, just-heading-to-the-bars-next-so-why-don't-you-go-now ninjas.

Kotetsu nudged Izumo. "You know what I heard?" He smirked as Izumo leaned in closer. "The reason why Iruka doesn't spend the night with any of his lovers…he snores."

Raidou who was standing around listening to the conversation said, "That's what I heard too. Snores like a bear. I also heard that one of his last lovers had to wear earplugs because his snoring was so loud."

Iruka continued to ignore everyone. He busied himself with filing the last reports.

Anko turned her chair around, swinging her legs onto the desk. "Now boys. Sounds like you've been busy listening to gossip again." She flashed Iruka a brilliant smile. "I have it on good authority he doesn't snore."

Kotetsu eyed her suspiciously. "On whose authority?"

"Someone. Anyway, why is everyone so interested in Iruka's love life?" She leaned forward, rolling her blade in her palm like a baton.

Kotetsu smiled. "Well, my cousin was back in town. Seems like last time he was here, he and Iruka hit it off real good, and he was hoping to hook up with Iruka again. He figured this time, there'd be a little more action, some hot and heavy, body-sweating, bed-shaking action – if you know what I mean." His smiled turned into a leer.

Izumo nodded furiously, making himself look like a bobble-head.

Anko grinned while watching Iruka grab an open file in order to control his rising anger. She laughed to herself. _Someone's going to pay_,

"But nothing happened. My cousin came home early…and alone. He said he didn't want to sleep with someone who only wanted a quickie, but he'd make the exception for Iruka's fine ass. I guess he heard that Iruka never stays until morning."

Izumo added. "Or if they're at Iruka's place, he makes 'em leave right after - even before the sweat dries or they can breathe right or the cum ..."

"Whoa!" Anko held up a hand, cutting off the direction the conversation was heading before she heard more than she wanted . "Kotetsu, what makes you think Iruka would sleep with your cousin anyway?"

"Come on! He's my cousin, so he's just as handsome and charming as me." The bandaged chunin proudly stated, which immediately caused Anko to hit the table in laughter.

Raidou rolled his eyes. "No, it's more like Iruka hasn't had any in so long, so he should accept whoever is offering."

All heads turned to look at the object of the conversation. His back was to the group but his ears burned a fiery red.

Anko laughed, knowing that the men in this room would soon encounter the Sensei's wrath and she couldn't wait. "I'm sure Iruka is pickier than that. I mean...if it's truethat he hasn't had it in a long time...he's gotta be picky. He could pick from any of you, right? Several of you boys would love a tumble in his sheets."

Gasps and coughs were heard from the men in the room. Eyes diverted away from Iruka but the look of guilt or lust still clearly visible in nearly everyone's eyes.

Kotetsu practically pouted. "If Iruka wasn't so hush-hush about who he sleeps with, we wouldn't have listen to the gossip."

Iruka turned around. His face beet red. "Who I sleep with is no one's business! And if I snore..well...well...that's no one's business either...that's between my partner and me!" He slammed the cabinet drawer shut and stormed past the group.

Genma shook his head. "I knew you guys were going to make him mad." He moved away from the wall he had been leaning against and followed his friend.

"What's going on?" All eyes turned to the doorway where the lanky, silver-haired jounin stood leaning against the frame. "Iruka-sensei practically knocked me over storming out of here."

Anko's face brightened. "Hey Kakashi!" She smiled and waggled her fingers at him.

He made his way to a mission desk and pushed his ripped, stained-soaked report into Kotetsu's hands.

Kotetsu glanced over the report before he said, "If you must know, we were talking about Iruka and why he won't let spend the night with his lover."

"Really? You think you could be Iruka's lover?" Kakashi's face may have been covered, but his smirk was obvious.

The room was suddenly quiet except for Kotetsu's nervous laugh. "Well, Iruka's a good guy, and he's nice, but I already have someone." Izumo tried to hide the blush creeping across the face. "Regardless, I don't think I could sleep with a man who snores."

"He snores?" Kakashi's eye twinkled in amusement.

"That's what we've heard, but Anko says it's not true." Izumo then turned towards Anko, "You're sure he doesn't snore? Is your source reliable?"

"Yup, very reliable?" She resumed her play with her blade.

"Damn. Then why wouldn't Iruka sleep with my cousin?" Kotetsu leaned back in his chair, rubbing the hair on his chin.

"Gemna said that Iruka's seeing someone, and they've been friends for a long time, so I think Iruka would tell him the truth. Besides, Iruka's been pretty happy recently. I mean, it used to be when we teased him, he'd have aimed some shuriken at us." The bandaged chunin stood up, showing that no shurikens had been embedded in his body anywhere. "See….nothing."

"Wait. Wait. Your cousin tried to sleep with Iruka?" Kakashi seemed to suddenly join in the conversation again when Iruka and Genma walked back into the room.

Trying to look busy, Kotetsu reviewed Kakashi's report. "Um...Kakashi? Anything else you need?"

"Just a few things." He leaned forward, placed both palms flat on the desk. "First, tell your cousin not to even think about touching Iruka." He straightened away from the desk but kept his eye on Kotetsu. "Iruka, you ready?"

Iruka hurried to get his things before stepping next to Kakashi. "Yeah. Sorry I almost hit you in the hall, but some people..."

"Second, Iruka doesn't snore..." Kakashi ran his scared hand along the side of Iruka's waist, lightly squeezing one of the sensei's tight, toned buttocks. "He does, however, steal the covers."

Iruka's blush lasted as long as a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. Iruka reached up and grabbed the masked ninja's face, pulling it almost close enough for their lips to touch before pulling away. "Well, maybe you wouldn't get so cold if you wore more than socks to bed."

"If I wore more to bed, then I wouldn't be able to feel you against me all night long." Kakashi leered at the younger man, who immediately grabbed the copy-nin by his vest and transported quickly away.

Almost a full minute past before anyone said anything. Genma was first. "Well, I'll be damned."

Anko startled everyone with her laughter. "I told you he didn't snore." She walked to the door, leaving the other ninja's to start gossiping about the soon to be hottest couple in the village.

************************

A/N: I have another oneshot that I've been toying with...I'll probably have that done before Chapter 5 for "Trust". LOL!


End file.
